


A Mudblood's Punishment

by roymaster45



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Female Character, Blackmail, Coercion, Corporal Punishment, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: Daphne Tremaine is a 23-year-old Muggle-born working in the Ministry's recently created Muggle-born Registration Commission.  One evening, Dolores Umbridge calls her in to discuss some rather unfortunate news...(Kinktober Day 3 - "Spank")





	A Mudblood's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> The following story contains mild sexual content and bondage/BDSM themes. If you are not comfortable with that, please do not proceed.
> 
> All characters are 18 or older.

“Daphne? Could you come into my office for a minute, please?”  
  
Daphne Tremaine gulped and looked up to see Dolores Umbridge standing just outside her office door. The older woman had a cordial smile on her face, but the 23-year-old Muggleborn learned early on that such a smile meant almost nothing.  
  
“…of course, ma’am.”  
  
She stood up and followed Umbridge into the office. Lace draperies, doilies, and dried flowers covered every available surface. The walls were lined with ornamental plates, each featuring a highly-colored, beribboned kitten, gamboling and frisking with a sickening cuteness. The desk was covered with a flouncy, flowered cloth. Dolores wasted no time in sitting down on the other side of the desk. She pulled a file out of a drawer and flicked it open; Daphne’s heart sank as she saw a picture of herself on top.  
  
The young witch had been working fairly basic jobs at the Ministry ever since she finished her education at Hogwarts. Until recently, she had enjoyed it here — the pay was good, her coworkers were nice, and she had a lovely flat in Diagon Alley. When Voldemort and his followers took over, though, her career turned into a living nightmare. Knowing that it might be suspicious if she just up and left, she decided to apply for a transfer to the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. At the same time, she had given her life savings to a printer in Knockturn Alley, in exchange for a forged birth certificate from St. Mungo’s.  
  
Now, however, it seemed like her strategy of hiding right under Umbridge’s nose was about to finally fall apart.  
  
“Let’s see here. According to your birth certificate, your father is Jonathan Tremaine, a shopkeeper in Hogsmeade… and your mother is Irma Tremaine, a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Is that correct?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
Dolores set aside the file, clasped her hands together, and looked up at Daphne, her smile widening. “Except we both know that’s not true.”  
  
“I— I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”  
  
“Come now, Daphne, there’s no need for you to continue this silly charade. We found the forger in Knockturn Alley and brought him in for questioning; he’s already given us the names of over two dozen Muggle-borns who purchased fake birth certificates from him. Including you.”  
  
“Oh… I see…… I’ll go and pack up my desk, then, I suppose.”  
  
As she turned to go, Umbridge replied quickly, “Wait, wait! I have an alternative to propose.”  
  
The young witch paused, her hopes raising a bit. Her boss stood up, walked around the desk, and gently brushed a strand of hair behind Daphne’s ear.  
  
“I hope you don’t find it odd of me to say this, but you _are_ a very pretty young thing.”  
  
Daphne’s brow furrowed in confusion, but she blushed all the same. No matter what other people told her — her parents, the boys at school, her current girlfriend — she had never thought of herself as particularly beautiful. Her hair was a rather lackluster shade of dark red. Her limbs were always somewhat weird and gangly. And for whatever reason, her body as a whole just felt like it was meant for someone else.  
  
Still, it wouldn’t do for her to deny a compliment from her boss. Particularly given her current situation. So she just murmured, “Thank you, Miss Umbridge. I appreciate you saying that.”  
  
“So, here’s what I’m thinking.” Dolores returned to her desk, closed Daphne’s file with a flick of her wand, and putting it back in the drawer. “I won’t tell anyone the truth. Your blood purity, or lack thereof, will be our little secret. In exchange, all I ask is that you come to my office 15 minutes early every other day, in order for me to dole out a special punishment.”  
  
Daphne frowned. She didn’t like the sound of that. “What kind of punishment?”  
  
“Oh, I can’t tell you, silly. That would ruin the surprise. Compared to what would happen to you otherwise, though, I believe I’m letting you off very generously.”  
  
After thinking about it for a minute or so, Daphne sighed.  
  
“OK, I’ll do it.”  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
The next morning, Daphne arrived 30 minutes early to be on the safe side. The Ministry atrium was almost completely deserted; the few employees who were there looked like they desperately needed a cup of tea or coffee. She entered the elevator, pressed the button for her floor, and waited. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she knew that whatever “punishment” Dolores had in store would be better than a cell in Azkaban… or the Dementor’s Kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, she knocked timidly on her boss’s door. Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal Umbridge’s face, wearing the exact same smile as yesterday.  
  
“Wonderful to see you here, Daphne. Come in, why don’t you?”  
  
Daphne stepped inside and waited nervously as Umbridge locked the door, then cast a Muffliato Charm on the door.  
  
“Right. Now, turn around and bend over the desk, with your arms flat against the wood.”  
  
“…I’m sorry, ma’am?”  
  
The smile disappeared. “Do I need to repeat myself, darling?”  
  
“No, of course not! I’m sorry.”  
  
Let’s just get this over with, she thought to herself. She bent over the desk, letting her arms rest against the smooth oak surface… then gasped as her skirt and panties were yanked down, exposing her tight little rear end.  
  
“Miss Umbridge, what—“  
  
*SMACK*  
  
“Ow!” Daphne yelped, her blush from last night returning as she felt a stinging sensation spread through her bum after being spanked. “What the fuck…?!“  
  
“You did agree to this, Miss Tremaine. If you don’t like it, you’re welcome to take your chances with undergoing a formal investigation for your Muggle-born status.”  
  
“……no. I can do this.”  
  
“Wonderful,” Dolores chuckled as she wound up and spanked Daphne again, eliciting another moan of pain from her employee. “I can already tell you an I are going to have lots of fun with these sessions…”

**Author's Note:**

> OK, got a bit of a late start out of the gate with this whole project - things were pretty hectic at work last week.
> 
> Now, though, I think I should be able to catch up and at least stay on track for the remainder of Kinktober :) Also, if I'm being perfectly honest, I wasn't that happy with my ideas/drafts for the first two prompts anyway.


End file.
